And Then There Were None
by Sirithiliel
Summary: Rating to be safe. Based on the book by Agatha Christie. Ten people are invited to an island for what seems to be a harmless vacation. But when people start dying, can they find the murderer before they are all dead? Character Deaths!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi oh or "And Then There Were None." By Agatha Christie. Anything that resembles another's work is not mine.

Summary: Based on the book by Agatha Christie. Ten people are invited to an island for what seems to be a harmless vacation. But when people start dying, can they find the murderer before they are all dead? Character Deaths!

Based on Agatha Christie's novel, "And Then There Were None." I changed some things, like the ending and the poem.

Chapter One.

Today was the day!

A sleek yacht set out from Japan's harbor, heading towards a privately owned island some fifty miles out. Aboard the ship was multi-billionaire Seto Kaiba, having been persuaded to act as transport in this. With him on the ship were ten others, all invited by a vague person that he was inviting them to his island for a visit, and he was a great fan of their exploits in Japan.

The passengers were:

Yami and Yugi Motou.

Joey and Serenity Wheeler.

Duke Devilen (sp?)

Tristan Taylor

Mai Valentine

Malik Ishtar

Ryou Bakura

Tea Gardner

Kaiba had agreed to take them there because he had gotten tired of their whining and pleading. So, they were on their way.

"Oh, I'm excited, Yami!" Yugi cried, staring out of the large window of his and Yami's cabin. Yami walked over and looked out as well.

"Yes, we could use a vacation." Yami answered.

He looked at the note they had received.

"_Dear Mr. And Mr. Motou,_

_I wish to say I have been greatly impressed with your dueling skills, and wish to invite you to my home on the Dreerdary Island. You may bring your friends if you like. Choose eight other people to come along._

_Sincerely,_

_Karu." _

Whoever this "Karu" was, he did seem impressed with them. They had invited their friends and were anxiously waiting the time they would land and see the man who had invited them.

(On another part of the yacht.)

"Are you excited?" Tea breathed. Imagine! On an island for a whole week! Her roommate, Mai Valentine, laughed.

"Yes, I can't wait. The sun and nature, the ocean on all sides! It shall prove a lot of fun." Mai said, tossing blonde hair over her shoulder.

Tea smiled and nodded.

(In another cabin)

"So what do you think you'll do first, Joey?" Tristan Taylor asked, drinking a coke.

"Hmmm.......I'll probably see what's to eat." Joey said, brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

Joey's little sister, Serenity, was sitting nearby, and staring out at the waves. Beside her sat Duke Devilen.

The only two unaccounted for was Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura.

(At the front of the yacht.)

"So what do you think this island will be like?" Ryou asked his friend.

The Egyptian leaned back and frowned slightly, purple eyes staring at some random spot.

"I think it will be a surprise. I get a feeling that not all will be well." He said softly. He shook his head. "I've been around Isis too long. Sorry, Ryou. Probably just nerves." He grinned as his friend, who smiled back.

Malik's sister Isis was adept at receiving visions and telling the future.

"Yeah, it will probably be entertaining."

They reached the island, and Kaiba dropped them off and sped away, saying he had work to do and he was tired of wasting time on them.

The island wasn't as fantastic as they thought it would be. It was basically barren rock with tall cliffs on almost all sides, with only a little shoreline, which is where they were dropped off at.

However, nestled up in the cliffs was a magnificent white house, large windows evident even from this distance.

"Well, where's our host?" Mai wondered.

"Look, there!" Yugi pointed. A man was walking along the shore towards them.

He approached them and bowed his head slightly.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Karu is away for the moment, but he left me instructions to get you settled into the house. I have to be back to the mainland by dark, though, so let's hurry, hmm?" He said briskly, and began to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name?" Ryou called out.

"My name? It's Umbra. My partner Lumis is currently readying your rooms. Now, come along." He said, and walked off again.

"Ooookaay." Joey said, and there were chuckles from most of the group.

The group walked up steps that were hewn from stone, and it was a long climb. Joey was whining by the time they reached the top, and all were sweating.

But it was worth it. Another man was waiting by the elegant doors of the mansion, and something about his gravity assured them. And then the house itself was really most attractive, the view from the balconies and the rail magnificent.

The man, who they took to be Lumis, gestured.

"Would you come this way? We can drop your bags off at your rooms and there are drinks in the Hall." He led them away.

Tea followed Lumis upstairs, and thought on how odd it was for their host to be gone the day they arrived. Must have been something urgent......

"If you would wait here, I will show you to your designated rooms." Lumis said. "May the three ladies come with me?" He asked Tea, Mai, and Serenity. They followed him to the end of the long, elegant hallway that was carpeted in deep, crimson carpet with soft cream wallpaper and dark mahogany wood framing the small tables and picture frames.

At the end of the hall were three bedrooms. One on the right, one on the left, and one straight ahead.

"You may choose which you would like. I hope all are to your satisfaction." Lumis said, and went to go get the others settled in.

Tea opened the door into a delightful bedroom with a big window that opened wide upon the sea and another looking east.

She dropped her bags onto the bed, and began exploring. There was a small dresser, with a ornate mirror. There was a closet, the king sized bed, the windows and a small bookcase. There were lovely pictures of the sea on her walls and a window seat by the east window.

She was delighted.

(Later.)

Later that evening, after they were through exploring their rooms and the house and were unpacked, the two men left on their small boat as darkness fell and the others, now alone in the house, went to dinner.

Ryou and Tea, knowing how to cook, made up the dinner with supplies found in the well-stocked pantry.

There was a babble of voices as the friends chatted about their delight.

"My room has a balcony! It looks right over the sea!"

"The bed is so comfortable!"

"I have a mini fridge in mine!"

"They evidently knew about your midnight snacks, eh Joey?"

"Why you – "

"Yeah, they didn't want you to get lost in the house!"

There was laughter and cheerful talk.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Tea called. Everyone stood up and went to see what she was talking about. Ryou poked his head out of the spacious kitchen.

"It's a poem. But one like I've never heard before! Listen,

_Ten little kids went out to dine;_

_One choked his little self and then there were nine._

__

_Nine little kids stayed up late;_

_One overslept himself and then there were eight._

__

_Eight little kids up until eleven;_

_One decides to leave and then there are seven._

__

_S__even little kids chopping up sticks;_

_One cut himself and then there were six._

__

_Six little kids playing with the hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

__

_Five little kids playing on the shore;_

_One slips and falls and then there were four._

__

_Four little kids going out to sea;_

_A fish swallowed one and then there were three._

__

_Three little kids walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hit one and then there were two._

__

_Two little kids get tired of the fun;_

_One hangs himself and then there is one._

__

_One little kid all by himself;_

_It seems he gets all the wealth."_

Tea finished reading.

"That's an odd poem." Serenity agreed. "I wonder what it means?"

"I don't know. But I do know I'm hungry! Come on, we'll go eat then worry about the meaning of a silly poem." Tristan said, waving the rhyme off as useless.

They all sat down to eat, talking once more.

They retired to their rooms after dinner, saying goodnights. Some wandered into each other's rooms, but there was little in the way of actual action going on.

(Next morning.)

The next morning, they awoke to the smell of bacon.

They dressed and wandered down to the kitchen to see if their host was back yet.

Ryou was in the kitchen, hair tied back to keep it out of his way. He moved about, cooking eggs, hash browns, bacon, biscuits, and toast.

The table was already set and each had a choice of milk or juice.

"I take it we don't have a host yet?" Yami asked as he sat down and poured himself some juice.

"No. When I woke up, the house was just as empty as before." Ryou said, bringing in the food and dishing it out.

"So why didn't Bakura come?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, he didn't want too. Something about a project with Marik, and I didn't want to ask farther." Ryou said, shaking his head at his yami's antics.

"Oh."

The rest of breakfast went without mishap.

They wandered the house, admiring the view from the different windows and the fancy furniture.

As they wandered the house, they called out if they found anything interesting. As they were easily amused, there was a lot of shouting.

"I found a library! Talk about a lot of books! Ryou, you can spend all your time in here and be entertained for months!"

"Hey! There's a stairway leading up to that balcony we saw on the roof but couldn't figure out how to get too!"

"Another pantry! Tons of chocolate in this one! Too bad Bakura wasn't here!"

"A game room!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! They have pool!"

"A garden! Look at the pretty flowers!"

And so on.

They had sandwiches for lunch, with the chocolate from the pantry Ryou had found. They ate out on the roof balcony that Tristan had discovered. It was nice and breezy up there in the hot day, and they had a beautiful view of the ocean.

"I wonder where our host is? Surely he would have left a not or something!" Serenity mused.

"Don't worry, sis! We'll be fine here! There's a lot of stuff to do! Come on, Duke! I challenge you to a game of pool after lunch!" Joey called over to where Duke was sitting by Yami.

"You're on!" Duke yelled back.

They went down and cheered on the two as they went at it, and soon all were playing the various games there.

"This Karu guy thought of everything, didn't he?" Joey said as they tromped upstairs.

"Yeah, he sure did. Come on! I want a drink, let's go!"

The group of ten gathered into the Hall. It was actually a parlor that was longer one way than it was another.

Tristan and Ryou brought in drinks, and they set about drinking while Yami and Yugi dueled on the soft beige carpet.

About half way through the duel, Duke began choking on his drink.

"Hey, Duke, don't drink so fast." Joey called out, and Duke shook his head as he coughed, red-faced.

"Duke? You alright?" Ryou asked anxiously.

Tristan pounded on Duke's back, but the other boy gasped for air and coughed still, clutching his throat.

He gave a final gasp and dropped to the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" Tea shrieked.

"He's................" Yugi whispered.

"Dead." Malik confirmed, feeling for a pulse.

End Chapter.

Good? Continue?

Remember, there will be deaths.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. Full disclaimer on first page.

Reviews at end of chapter.

REMBER! CHARACTER DEATHS!!!!!

Chapter Two

"Duke! Oh my God, Duke!" Joey cried, dropping to the ground by his friend's body.

Yugi stared, wide-eyed and gaping. Yami was shouting beside him and everyone else ran about, trying to get a word in.

"EVERYONE! BE QUIET!" Yami shouted, and amazingly they did.

"Okay. Tristan, Joey, take Duke and put him in his room." Yami said, voice breaking slightly. "We need to keep him up there in his room for now."

Malik walked over to the fallen cup. He picked it up and sniffed it, recoiling at the first whiff.

"Whew! Someone's put something in here!" He said, holding the cup out at arm's length. "Smells like cyanide, or something similar. Now why would someone have cyanide in their cup?" He wondered, setting the cup down carefully.

"Suicide?" Serenity whispered, but there was a shaking of heads.

"There are easier ways to go." Yami explained. "But that doesn't rule it out. But why would Duke try and suicide himself? It doesn't make sense." Yami rubbed his temples.

A sniffle broke through his thoughts. He looked over to where Yugi was trying to stifle his tears, sobbing quietly.

Tristan and Joey walked back in, both pale and troubled.

"Yugi, maybe you should go to bed." Yami said, and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. Tristan? Can I borrow one of those sleeping pills you use? I think I might need them." Yugi whispered, and Tristan nodded. He and Yugi left.

Everyone sat around, blank eyed and grieving.

"I need to go to my room." Ryou said softly, eyes bright with unshed tears and pale faced.

"Alright, Ryou. I actually probably will too, as it is a good idea." Malik said. He stood up and followed Ryou.

Once they were gone, Mai turned to the others.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think this was an accident or a suicide."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"I think there is some foul play going on here. And I think I know who it is." Mai said, eyes narrowing.

"Well then, who?" Yami questioned.

Tristan walked back in, and caught the last part.

"Yeah, who killed Duke?"

"Malik." Mai said confidently.

"What?" They others asked.

"How did you figure that out?" Yami questioned. Malik was one of the ones to be suspected, but why him over anyone else?

"Well, consider his past. Consider what he did. And, he recognized the poison. AND....." she paused here.

"And what?" Joey asked.

"AND............he was one of the ones to go get the drinks. He had plenty of time to tamper with Duke's glass. Though how he knew which one Duke was taking would have been difficult........" Mai mused.

"Maybe it was meant for any of us." Tristan hazarded.

Mai snapped her fingers. "That's it! He was planning on getting any of us. Duke just happened to get the poisoned glass."

"And consider the fact that he wasn't very upset. It could have been shock, or the fact he didn't really like Duke, but he wasn't very affected." Yami said, thinking it over.

Now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense.

(Upstairs.)

Ryou cried softly in his room.

Why Duke? He was such a nice, playful guy to Ryou. He had never been mean to him. Even Bakura liked Duke. Why did he have to die?

(Malik's room.)

Why Duke? Sure, Malik didn't like him, but why him? The guy had at least given Malik a chance to reform. And now someone had killed him. That was just horrible.

Trained since he was young not to let emotions get too much sway over him, he stifled back any sobs that would come forth.

(The next morning.)

"Yugi?"

There was no answer from the still form.

"Yugi? Yugi, wake up. It's time to get some breakfast." Yami said, standing over the bed.

"Yugi?"

(In the kitchen.)

A scream of such utter anguish echoed from upstairs.

Everyone snapped their heads up and around, as Yami tore down the steps, sobbing.

"Yugi! He's.......he's............" Yami collapsed in a chair, heart-breaking sobs shaking his shoulders.

"What? What's the matter with Yugi" Joey asked.

"He's DEAD!" Yami cried. "Dead in his bed! Died in his sleep, it looks like!" Yami buried his head into his arms, crying.

Everyone was stricken with shock.

Two deaths since they've been on the island? That couldn't be coincidence.

"Hey guys?" Serenity's voice came from the hall leading to the kitchen.

"Guys, I think you should see this." Mai said from beside her.

Everyone (with the exception of Yami and Joey, who was comforting him,) went over.

"Look." Serenity pointed.

"I don't think this is coincidence either." She was pointing at the poem that was hung up on the wall.

"Ten little kids went out to dine;

One choked his little self and then there were nine.

Nine little kids stayed up late;

One overslept himself and then there were eight."

"Ten kids went out to dine. One choked." Tristan whispered.

"Yeah, and Duke choked on poisoned soda." Joey cried out angrily from next to Yami.

"And then.................nine little kids. One overslept. Yugi died in his sleep." Mai said, running a finger under the line.

"There are ten lines, and ten of us. So each line goes to one of us? Man, this is whacked!" Joey shouted. "We're all gonna die! Whoever this Karu guy is, he invited us to a trap and is going to kill us one by one!"

"So who is Karu? Where is he hiding?" Yami growled.

"Let's search the island!" Tristan said.

"Yeah, but we have to stick together."

"Wait!" Tea called.

"Look, the next line could give us a clue to how the next person will die. Then we can watch ourselves." She pointed to the line.

_Eight little kids up until eleven._

_One decides to leave and then there are seven._

"One decides to leave? I don't understand." Serenity said, scratching her head.

"Yeah, that's a difficult one. I say we puzzle it out later and search the island right now!" Joey said, and they decided it would be a good idea.

"Alright. Stay in groups, though!" Yami cautioned.

Yami, Joey, and Tristan went to search the shoreline and the cliffs.

Tea, Mai, and Serenity searched inside the house.

Malik and Ryou searched around the outside of the house.

(With the first group.)

"See anything?" Joey yelled over the wind, peering down at the crashing waves.

"No, not yet." Tristan yelled back, standing on a rock and peering across the barren expanse of stone.

"Well, this island isn't large! He can't hide forever!" Joey answered.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Yami called from over where he was.

The other two wandered over to see what had gotten his attention.

(With the girls.)

"Gosh, I'm scared." Serenity whispered as she and Mai searched for any hidden doors in the library.

"Don't worry, hun. As long as we are on our guard and in groups nothing should happen." Mai said, trying to soothe the other girl's nerves.

Tea walked in.

"Nothing in the kitchen. No secret doors or hidden closets. I just don't think he is in this house." She said, brushing her brown hair away from her face.

"Well, let's keep on checking. That way we can be sure." Mai answered. "Let's check upstairs now."

(With Malik and Ryou.)

"I'm scared, Malik." Ryou admitted, running his hands over the stonewall of the house, seeking any weak area that could be a door.

"Don't be. I'm sure you and I can take care of ourselves." Malik reasoned. "After all, living with Yami Bakura has gotten you able in self defense, and I've led the Ghouls for so long I can face any kind of street fighting." He was looking at the pantry doors with interest.

"Maybe he's hiding in the pantry?"

(Back with Yami and co.)

"What is it, Yami?" Joey asked as they neared him.

"Look, is that a piece of glass?" He pointed down the cliffs. There was something glinting down there.

"Hmm.......looks like it." Tristan said. "Maybe one of us should go down?"

"Nuh-uh! Not me! I'm not climbing down some steep cliff just to look at glass that might not even be glass!" Joey said, backing away.

"We can look for caves as we go down." Tristan reasoned, and Yami nodded.

"I was kind of thinking that way myself." He said.

"I'll go find some rope. Joey, you are the more limber of us, you can go down." Tristan left as Joey sputtered.

The time Tristan was gone was spent in tense silence. Was Tristan, being out alone, and going to be the next victim?

They just couldn't be sure.

(Back to the girls.)

"Shh!" Serenity held up a finger to her lips to the other two. "There's someone down in the pantry!" She whispered. She could hear feet scuffing, and things moving.

"Let's open the door and surprise him. We may have found our killer." Mai whispered back.

"One, two, THREE!" The three girls threw open the door and leaped inside the pantry.

(Back to the cliffs.)

"Doing all right, buddy?" Tristan called, slowly letting the rope down so that Joey could have enough room to maneuver.

"Oh, yeah! Just peachy! Ducky! Perfectly fine!" Joey howled up at him, scowling and managing to look terrified at the same time.

"Ok, then. Keep going!" Tristan said, smiling slightly.

Yami shook his head at his friends' antics.

Joey climbed back up and sighed.

"Nothing. A whole load of nothing! He's nowhere on the island. Maybe there is one of those secret door thingies." He said.

"Maybe the girls found one." Tristan said, and they walked up towards the house.

(To the surprise ambush in the pantry.)

"What the – "

"Gotcha!"

"Hey!"

"Found you – "

"No more killing for – "

The three girls stopped in mid-step, facing a rather surprised looking Malik and Ryou.

"What do you think you are doing?" Malik questioned, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes.

"We thought you were the killer. You were supposed to look outside!" Tea accused. She never really had liked Malik.

Wordlessly, Malik pointed towards the open door that led outside from the pantry.

"We found that and was wondering where it went." He stated. Tea blushed slightly.

"So did you find anything?" Mai asked, changing the subject.

"Nope. You?" Malik replied.

"Nothing." Serenity sighed.

"Huh. Maybe Yami has found something." Ryou said, and they closed the pantry door to the outside and went back into the house.

(End Chapter)

Thanks to all reviewers!

Inspector: Oops.......didn't know there was already one. Sorry, didn't mean to copy or anything. But reading yours I saw that you were sticking pretty close to the book, and I'm basing my rather loosely on it. I'm reading the book in English. So sorry! Hope you don't mind. And yes, I have my killer (and victims) planned out.

AnimeLuverGurlz: Mokuba will be in at the very end. Very far at the end, and only a little. But he will be there!

Queen-galux: Thanks a lot! I'll be sure to use the correct spelling if I use his last name again.

Tlc: Thanks a lot!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. Full disclaimer on first page.

Reviews at end of chapter.

REMBER! CHARACTER DEATHS!!!!!

Chapter Three

"Find anything?"

"No. You?" 

"No."

"We searched the cliff sides. It scared the daylights out of me to go down there!"

"The girls thought we were the killer. Jumped out at us."

"Scared me too."

"You guys made a lot of noise."

"Sure. Whatever you say. My yami's a thief. You don't think he wouldn't have taught some of that to me?"

"Alright, let's go eat some lunch and then we will decide what to do then." Yami said and they went to the kitchen, where Ryou and Tea immediately began cooking something.

(In the dining room.)

Mai was reviewing the poem as the others ate, and she returned.

"Well, I can't figure it out. The line is just so odd, with so many different possibilities, that I'm stuck." She admitted, helping herself to a sandwich.

"I'm sure we'll know when the time comes." Ryou said offhandedly.

Everyone stared at him.

He blushed.

"Sorry, been around my yami too much." He whispered.

The others eyed him for a moment, before shrugging and getting down to business.

"Well, speaking of your yami, the name 'Karu' seems kind of suspicious, doesn't it?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, if you switch the letters around you get 'Kura', which is the nickname you use for Yami Bakura, Malik." Joey said, eyeing him darkly.

"Please, do you really think Bakura would do something THAT obvious? He would be more deceptive and subtle about it if it was him." Malik protested.

"He's right." Yami said, and the others looked at him in surprise. "He would be quiet on it. This is not his way. But then, he might have done that just so that we would think this."

"I don't know. But I do know that I want to go to my room and take a nap." Serenity said, standing up.

"And I would like to go to the bathroom." Ryou said, standing up as well.

"You guys shouldn't go alone." Joey said.

"I'll go with Serenity." Mai volunteered. She stood up and followed the girl.

"I'll go with Ryou." Malik said and went up the stairs.

"Alright, now we have to decide what to do."

(Upstairs.)

Serenity walked towards her room, yawning. She was tired.

She turned the corner and walked up the stairs. She had decided to take the long way around.

She reached the top and turned to walk to her rooms.

As she turned her back to the shadows of the stairs, a hand reached out and shoved her over the rail.

"AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!"

She screamed as she tumbled and then everything went black.

(In the kitchen.)

"What was that?"

"Who was that?"

"Come on!"

Everyone stood and ran.

Ryou and Malik came running in from the downstairs bathroom, shouting about what was wrong.

They stopped at the sight of Joey, kneeling on the ground and clutching Serenity's body to him.

Mai appeared upstairs.

"What's going on?" She yelled.

"Serenity fell down the stairs!" Tristan shouted back, practically pulling his hair in distress. He had had a major crush on her, and now she was dead. "And YOU were the one supposed to be going with her to her room!" He accused.

"What? What in this screwed up world made you think that I would kill Serenity?" Mai exclaimed, shock written all over her features.

"You were the only one up there!" Tristan shouted back.

"What about Malik or Ryou? They left as well." Mai protested.

"Yeah, but we were down stairs." Ryou said softly, staring at Joey and Serenity with what seemed to be shock.

"You could have gone upstairs though." Mai pointed out. "There was plenty of time for you to get upstairs and shove poor Serenity down and then get back downstairs without me seeing."

"Why would you think I did something like that?" Ryou whispered, wide-eyed.

"Everyone is suspect, even those who had not left the room. We all are suspect. Someone is killing us off, and we have to find out who, and until then, we're traveling in groups and not trusting anyone." Yami stated firmly.

Joey sniffled and picked his sister up, walking with her upstairs. Tristan walked with him, and both were deep in grief.

"The possible killers for Serenity are any of us, but right now it points to either Mai, Ryou, or Malik." Tea said, pointing to the three in question.

"Yeah. What's the next verse?" Yami asked. It would be handy to know how the next person was going to die.

"_Seven little kids chopping up sticks;_

_One cut himself and then there were six."_

Tea read it off, and they glanced at each other.

"How do we understand that?" Ryou asked, bewildered. Malik shook his head.

"Obviously one of us does something with a sharp object and gets cut and dies." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but we will need more specific facts." Mai said.

Joey and Tristan walked down the stairs, and the group went back to the lounge.

The atmosphere was tense, everyone watching another.

_Malik. It's Malik. He doesn't like anyone here but Ryou. _Mai thought, eyeing the Egyptian closely.

_Tristan. He killed off Duke to get rid of competition, and I bet he went after Serenity and she fell down the stairs on accident, trying to get away from his advances._ Joey's grief fogged mind thought darkly.

_Who could it be? Tristan wouldn't do a thing like that. Or would he? I'm so confused. _Yami despaired.

_Not Serenity. Not her. She had always been nice to me. Why she did I don't know, but I don't understand... _Malik's thoughts swirled around, a chaotic mess.

Who did it?

(End Chapter.)

Sorry for the short chapter! Having a bit of writer's block right now. Trying not to copy any of the other "And Then There Were None" stories.

Thanks to all reviewers!

**Who do you think is the killer?**

Ryou's Kitty: Lol, thanks for your review!

AnimeLuverGurlz: Don't worry, Mokuba isn't going to die.

Shinjite Kibou: Yeah, I didn't realize there were other "And Then There Were None" Stories. I probably would've still done one, but I don't know. Anyways, you think it is not detailed enough? That's alright, I guess I did automatically assume that people had read the book. But don't worry! The reason they are being killed is totally different than the book's reason, which is why I didn't have the recording thing done, and other things I'm changing as well, so I don't know how much of the book to use just yet. I will try to be more detailed, though. Tristan (Honda) is as good a guess as any so far. :)

Croquet: Lol, you think it's Malik? Could be.

JenniChan: Lol, they were too shocked to try it. I guess. I just didn't think of it. Thanks for your review.

C.A.M.E.O.: Thanks for your review.

The Inspector: Lol, I'm Ryou and Bakura biased too. No shame. Glad you don't mind. You think it is Yamiâ€â€.well, I'm not telling! You'll just have to keep guessing. But I do have a twist on mine. You better update yours too! You might not be all wrong in your guesses though


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. Full disclaimer on first page.

Reviews at end of chapter.

REMBER! CHARACTER DEATHS!!!!!

Chapter Four

The next day was spent in solemn silence. Everyone was in shock that a nice girl like Serenity would be killed.

"I have come to a conclusion." Yami said grimly during breakfast.

"What?" Joey spat out, picking at his food.

"The reasonable killers could be anyone within this room..........or anyone who is not." Yami said.

"And what does that mean?" Mai asked, confused.

"It means it could be Marik or Bakura, or even Kaiba." Tristan responded. "Or anyone else who is not here, as well as us."

"Oh." Mai responded.

"It's a bit chilly here, isn't it?" Tea said, shivering slightly.

"Hmm....yeah. How about we light the fire place?" Ryou suggested, pointing towards the large fireplace in the parlor.

"Sounds good. But we need wood." Mai responded.

"Heh, you rhymed." Malik said. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"What?" He protested, pouting a bit.

_He's crazy. He's nuts. _

_There's a good chance he could be the killer._

Thoughts ran around the room for a moment, before Yami broke the tense silence.

"I'll go get some wood from the shed that I saw outback." He said, and walked off.

"Shouldn't someone go with him?" Tea asked worriedly.

"Nah, he'll be okay." Joey growled. He was suspicious of Yami, that was obvious.

"Well, I'm going to go see just in case." Tristan said, standing and walking out.

"We might as well too. It'll be good to go outside." Tea said.

"I'll stay and clean up." Ryou said, and began gathering dishes.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Yami? YAMI!" Tristan called. Where had the ex-pharaoh gone too?

"Tristan? Where is Yami?" Tea asked as she and the others ran up.

"I don't know!" Tristan answered.

"Oh my God............people! Get over here!" Mai shouted from the far right of the shed.

They walked over, and, looking over her shoulder, gaped at the sight of Yami's battered body covered in blood.

He had been stabbed.

Repeatedly.

"Seven little kids chopping up sticks;

One cuts himself and then there were six." Tea whispered.

"It seems we were too late." Joey said.

"Again." Mai agreed.

"And Tristan is the only one who was out here." Malik said, turning dark eyes upon the brunette in question.

"What about Ryou? He's alone!" Tristan protested.

"He's doing dishes! We would've seen him pass us." Joey answered, looking at his best friend with something close to betrayal on his face.

"There are still ways for him to get out!" Tristan pressed.

"Forget it!" Mai snarled. "You're as prime a suspect as him right now. I bet he doesn't even know Yami is dead!"

"What about Malik, then?" Tristan said desperately. He didn't do it..........

"What about him? He was with us the entire time!" Mai said, though Tea looked a bit skeptical.

"He has the Rod!" Tristan shouted.

"No I don't! Marik has it." Malik protested.

Mai paused.

"Maybe. Alright, we will solve this." She walked over and took the Millennium Puzzle from around Yami's neck, and walked towards the mansion.

She went inside, the others following her.

"Ryou?" She called.

He poked his head out of the kitchen door.

"Hai?"

"Yami's dead." Mai said, choking a bit.

"...........what?" Ryou whispered, eyes widening and brimming with tears.

"He's dead........someone killed him........" Tea answered, her own tears running silent from her eyes.

Ryou stood stock still for a moment, then suddenly seemed to collapse upon himself. He staggered back against the wall behind him, sank down to the floor and buried his head in his arms.

"Why Yami?" He sobbed. Yami had always helped him out when he needed it, though he did seem to get ignored a bit by the Pharaoh. But he had at least tried...........

"Yeah. And the only people who were not with somebody was you and Tristan." Joey said, eyeing his friend darkly.

"I'm afraid to say I can't defend myself. I was in the kitchen, but none of you will believe my word alone, and no one can vouch for me. Except the fact that the dishes are cleaned and I wouldn't have been able to finish them if I had run out to kill Yami." Ryou muttered brokenly, voice a bit muffled from being buried in his arms.

"I think we need to put all possible weapons away. Including Millennium Items." Mai said, holding up the Puzzle she had taken from Yami.

"Hai, that would be best." Ryou whispered, and without hesitation took off the Ring and handed it to her, before burying his head again.

Malik was a bit more hesitant, but finally handed over any knives he had. (The Rod was with Marik. They had Ryou prove this by using the Ring to locate the nearest Items. It had only pointed towards the Puzzle.)

While that did not prove absolutely true that Malik didn't have the Rod, it was better than anything else they had to go on.

Ryou handed over a knife as well, saying his yami wanted him to be armed when he was not there to protect his hikari.

"We will get to the bottom of this. Joey, you hold one of the keys to this safe, and Malik, you hold the other." Mai said, handing the keys out.

"Only both keys can open the chest."

With that, they spent the rest of the day in silence.

(End Chapter.)

****Hai: hello.

**Who is the killer?**

**Who is next to be killed? **

Anime Crazed: Yay! Thanks for your review!

Inspector: Great job on your story! You still think it is Ryou or Yami, huh? One answer you should have now! Mai was a good guess, but keep on guessing some more!

Crash&Burn: Lol, thanks for your review.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. Full disclaimer on first page.

Reviews at end of chapter.

REMEMBER! CHARACTER DEATHS!!!!!

Chapter Five.

Everyone was silent, watching the other people around them.

Tristan and Ryou attracted the most stares.

Ryou was silent, leaning back in the soft couch with his eyes closed, seemingly trying to block out everything that was going on.

He couldn't figure it out. Who was killing these people? It didn't make sense on why someone would want to do that. What grudge could they have against him or any of the others?

Ryou shivered, even though it was a nice hot day. He could be the next one killed. He had been alone in the kitchen.........there were plenty of knives in there that someone could have killed him with.

Where was his yami? Ryou really wanted Bakura to be here. He felt so vulnerable without the Tomb Robber. He couldn't even communicate with Bakura through the mind-link.........either the spirit was blocking him off or they were too far away.

Ryou hoped it was because they were too far away.

He was getting worried. He glanced about.

Mai? Maybe.........

Probably not Tea, she had a crush on Yami.........

Joey didn't seem like a right choice.

Tristan could be probable, and he WAS the one who went after Yami.

Malik? Now Malik could have done it.........but according to the others he had been with them the entire time.

And Ryou himself.........how was he going to explain that he didn't do it? He remembered being in the kitchen, working and cleaning the dishes as the others left, and staying there until Mai called him out.

He was so confused.

Tristan was watching Ryou.

He was the killer, surely. He was the only other one who had been alone at the time of Yami's death, and Tristan hadn't killed Yami.

He was sure of that.

Joey was still in grief over the death of Serenity, but was glaring at Tristan every now and then.

It was obvious who he thought the killer was.

Mai and Tea were conversing silently, and Yugi was dueling Malik in a half-hearted way.

"Is anyone hungry? We skipped lunch........." Ryou said, hesitating as all eyes swung his way.

"That sounds good." Joey said, hungry as ever.

"I'll help you, Ryou." Tea said, smiling at the boy. It couldn't be Ryou.........

The two fixed up a wonderful late lunch. The pantry was full of food. Joey knew this, as he raided it a couple of times per night.

Ryou seemed a bit distracted as he helped prepare sandwiches, and Tea noticed.

"What's the matter, Ryou? Is it just the stuff going on?" She asked.

Ryou blinked at her and a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"Er.........yeah, that's it." He muttered.

Tea eyed him.

"No it's not. What is the matter?"

Ryou sighed.

"I wish my yami was here." He whispered.

"What? Why would you wish something like that?" Tea scoffed. "He probably would be happy to help the killer pick us off."

Ryou stared at her, then suddenly his face darkened in rage and he lashed out, catching her on the side of her face.

The sound of the slap brought everyone into the kitchen, where Ryou was yelling at a shocked Tea.

"How dare you? He has always been there for me! It would be a great comfort having him here, but no! He decided to stay at home because Yami was coming! And then you have the nerve to say those horrible things about him??" Ryou had tears running down his cheeks. "Sure, my yami can be evil and sadistic, but I love him like a brother and he has changed! You just are too biased against him to see it!"

Ryou turned and fled, shoving past the others.

"Ryou! Wait!" Tea cried, blushing in embarrassment and shame. She stopped when Malik glared at her and ran after Ryou.

"Tea? What happened?" Mai asked with concern.

"Ryou.........he told me that he wished Bakura was here. I just can't see why, and I said so, and he got angry. He hit me." She whispered, feeling her burning cheek.

"That was a mean thing to say, Tea." Tristan scolded.

"Yeah, I mean, I understand what you're saying, kinda, but we're all tense here and you pushed Ryou too far." Joey agreed.

Tea gaped, then glared at them. She was in the right! Can they not see it? She was right! She was sure of it! Bakura would help kill them all if it wasn't for the fact that Ryou and Malik were here.........

Her eyes widened.

Ryou and Malik. They each had a psycho yami........they could BE the yami's! They could be the yami's pretending to be their hikari's! It makes sense, Bakura has done it with Ryou before.

But then where were the real Ryou and Malik? Or where was Bakura and Marik hiding while they waited to take over their light's bodies?

Tea was pondering this, and was interrupted but Mai.

"Excuse me, Tea, but I think YOU need a rest. You upset Ryou and he hasn't showed any reason to be the killer. I'm not saying he isn't, but right now YOU show more than he does." Mai said, disgust for Tea evident on her face.

Tristan and Joey glared at the two of them.

"Please! Just calm down. This is nobody's fault. We're all high strung. Come on, Joey, let's go back to the den." Tristan said, and the two seemed to have made up and gotten friends again.

Mai glared at Tea one last time before sitting at the table in the kitchen.

Tea glared at them all.

They're all fools.

Tea sighed and began to set tea on the table.

Malik and a sullen Ryou made an appearance then disappeared again, up to their rooms.

Joey volunteered to keep them company, saying he didn't want them to be all alone up there. He brought a couple of sandwiches up with him.

That left Tristan, Tea, and Mai at the kitchen table, drinking tea and eating sandwiches.

Mai felt tired, she closed her eyes briefly.

She distinctly heard Tristan and Tea arguing about something, then both left the room.

She looked down at her tea through foggy eyes, reading the label on the tea bag.

"The Hives Best Honey Tea."

Honey tea.........sweet stuff. There were even pictures of bees on the label.

She heard a distinct buzz in her mind, and she dropped off to sleep.

Some one watched as she sank into the depths of eternal darkness, silently reading the line of the poem.

"Six little kids playing with the hive,

One gets stung and then there were five.

The label of the tea held a hive and a bee." The figure smiled and walked off.

(End Chapter.)

Thanks to all reviewers!

Who is the killer?

Who is next to die?

Istharleaf: Thanks for your review! You have your money on Joey? We'll see.

The Inspector: Lol, yes, I understand about the computer. I'm not telling you what I intended, but I thank you for telling me that you don't mind. I'm glad, some things of mine get a bit similar to yours. Mai was your next choice? Oh dear, I seem to be killing them off as you choose them, don't I? And I assure you it is not on purpose.........I have them all written down in the order I'm going to kill them. Oh, that sounded morbid.........

Sugar-is-sweet-n-good: Lol, thanks for your review.

Crash&Burn: Joey did it and framed Tristan? Good guess, we'll see.

TCD0012: Tristan is the killer? You're the first to guess that! Not a bad guess either, but I can't say anything! Thanks for your review!

Anime Crazed: Thanks for your review!

Yami No Marik: You think it is Malik or Ryou? Not a bad guess at all. The book is really good, but I don't follow it real close. If I did, you might already know who was killed next and how they were, right? Thanks for your review!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. Full disclaimer on first page.

Reviews at end of chapter.

REMEMBER! CHARACTER DEATHS!!!!!

Chapter Six

"Mai's dead! She's dead!" Tea cried.

(A/N: Sorry for the confusion, people, but it was Mai who died last chapter, not Tea.)

"What?" Cried Joey and Tristan, who were sitting in the den.

"She's dead! I had set tea out and she had already drank hers, and now I checked up on her and she's dead!" Tea wailed. The last thing she done with Mai was get into an argument.

Tea had never felt so horrible.

They ran into the dining room, where, indeed, Mai sat at the table as if she was sleeping.

Malik and Ryou came running down the stairs.

"Look at this!" Tristan said, picking up the label.

"Bees? But........." Joey began, pointing at the framed poem.

"Yes. The last line was: 'six little kids playing with the hive,

One stung himself and then there were five.'" Malik read off, and looked at the one below it.

"The next one says: 'five little kids playing on the shore,

One slips and falls and then there were four." Malik said, and he looked at the others.

"This is bad. Someone poisoned Mai. Tea, YOU were the only one with the drinks........." Tristan began, turning to look darkly at Tea.

"What?" Tea exclaimed.

"Everyone was in the den." Joey backed up Tristan.

"Ryou and Malik wasn't." Tea protested.

Tristan turned to the two.

"We were in Ryou's room." Malik said. "Because someone, and I won't mention names, had upset him and I didn't want him left alone." He cast a glare at Tea.

"What is your guy's problem?" Tea sobbed. How could they think she did it?

"Well, you are the only logical one." Joey growled.

"Yeah, we can't believe anything you say. You have no one to vouch for you!" Malik agreed.

Tea sobbed.

It was too much.

She ran out of the house.

Back in the dining room, everyone argued.

"We should go after her." Ryou said, pointing towards the door.

"Why should we?" Joey asked. "Why should you want to after what she said to you? It was mean of her, even if it might have been true."

Ryou stared at him, shocked.

He fought back another wave of tears at the mistrust of others, and turned around and ran outside after Tea.

Malik growled at the other two.

"Great. Now I have to chase him again." He spat, running after his friend.

- - - - - - - -

Ryou ran.

How come they had to be so uncaring? Couldn't they see Bakura had changed? Sure, he was still a bit crazy, but he no longer sought to kill the entire world.

"Tea?" He called.

"Ryou?" She responded from the beach. Ryou turned and walked over. She was facing the water, musing on dark thoughts.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." Ryou responded.

"Why not? If I'm the killer, wouldn't I be safe?" Tea responded harshly.

"I didn't say I thought you were the killer." Ryou said quietly.

Tea blinked, but before she could respond a scream rent the peaceful feeling that had appeared and shattered it as easily as a mirror will shatter.

"Malik!" Ryou cried, leaping up and running. Tea followed him.

Tristan and Joey popped out from behind two rocks nearby and ran with them.

They saw Malik crouched down, hands clutching his head in fear, screaming.

Ryou ran quicker, and raced over the ground.

"Malik!" He yelled.

His friend looked up, and purple eyes widened in terror.

"Ryou! Look out!" he cried, standing up and running.

Ryou blinked and realized his foot was sliding.

He looked down and cried out in shock as he realized he had stepped into a rope that had been strategically placed there, and the movement caused it to fall of the cliff, with Ryou's legs tangled in it.

Ryou windmilled his arms, trying to regain his balance.

It was too late.

With a final scream, Ryou toppled over the edge and tumbled through the air until he splashed into the crashing waves below.

"Ryou!" Malik cried, and would have leaped off the cliff after Ryou but Joey and Tristan grabbed a hold of him.

"Ryou." Malik whispered.

- - - - - - - -

Later, in the den.

Malik was sprawled on the couch, eyes focused on the floor, red with dried tears.

Joey, Tristan and Tea were shocked as well. So Ryou wasn't Bakura in disguise, and he wasn't the killer.

It seemed that every guess they got was proven wrong.

Malik couldn't be the killer.........he had cared too much for Ryou and it showed.

So who was?

(End Chapter.)

Sorry for the VERY short chapter!

Thanks to all reviewers!

Who is the killer?

Who is the next victim?

JenniChan: Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you like the story!

Yami No Marik: I don't know why, but people made the mistake of thinking the last death was Tea. It was actually Mai. I reread my story and I don't think I made a mistake.........thanks for your review!

Crash&Burn: Thanks for your review!

Rainystar186: I think some people misread. The last death was Mai, not Tea. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked the chapter!

DojomistressAmbyChan: Yes, very loosely based. There MAY be more than one murderer, but I'm not telling! Thanks for your review!

The Inspector: I don't know what foresight you have, but guess what? You guessed the right person again! Joey isn't dying yet, but bye bye Ryou! It was a heart wrench to do that to him, but I had too! Too many people were guessing him. Thanks for your review.

Ryou's Kitty: Thanks for your review!

Anime Crazed: Hair issues? Lol! That's good! Thanks for your review!

TCDOO12: It was actually Mai who died, sorry for the confusion. Tea hasn't died.........yet. You were right about Ryou though. Great job!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. Full disclaimer on first page.

Reviews at end of chapter.

REMEMBER! CHARACTER DEATHS!!!!!

Chapter Seven

"How did the rope get there?" Tristan wondered.

"I don't know. Malik? You were screaming, what caused you to scream? We all thought you were the one who had been attacked." Joey asked.

"I was scared." Malik admitted. "Someone had grabbed me from behind, and I had felt a knife at my throat." He reached up and placed a hand above the gold neck rings he wore.

There was a slight scratch.

"It seems he just wanted to terrify you out of your wits and leave the rope behind." Tea said.

"Why? Why didn't he just throw me over the cliff?" Malik whispered. "Why Ryou when I was easier?"

"Because the guy is a psycho and he wanted to follow that sick poem of his." Tea said.

"See?" She pointed to the poem.

"Five little kids playing on the shore,

One slips and falls and then there are four." Joey read.

"Ryou did fall. If the murderer threw you off the cliff, it wouldn't work." Tristan said, pointing to Malik.

"But why Ryou?" Malik cried, burying his head into his arms, shoulders shaking with sobs.

"I don't know. Maybe it was a chance thing."

"Maybe." Malik whispered.

"I think you could use some tea." Tea said. She stood up and went to the kitchen.

"No bees." Malik said, grinning slightly.

Tea faltered.

"Of course not."

- - - - - - - -

"Four little kids going out to sea,

A fish swallowed one and then there were three." Tea muttered to herself as she made Malik some hot LEMON tea.

Malik came stumbling in, and she handed him the tea.

"Thanks." He said softly, collapsing into one of the kitchen chairs to drink it.

Joey and Tristan wandered in as well, deciding to keep everybody together.

They made a bit of small talk, never really saying very much.

The clock chimed nine o' clock.

P.M.

The day had passed without their realizing it.

"Two deaths in one day? It seemed like more." Tea whispered. It was true, for both Mai and Ryou had died today.

"I say we go to sleep and in the morning try and do something to get back to the mainland." Tristan said, and the others agreed that that would be a smart idea.

So they all went up to their rooms, locking and bolting the doors, and wedging a chair back under the door handle.

Windows were locked, and lights were left on.

Each prayed that they would not be the next ones to die.

- - - - - - - - - -

During the night, Tristan awoke to the sound of foot steps outside his door.

He lay still for a moment, hoping the person will not enter his room.

Who was it?

The foot steps faded.

Tristan had only heard them when they were right next to his door.

He hadn't heard them at any other time, meaning the person was going through great pains to keep quiet.

When he was sure the person was gone, Tristan unlocked his door, removed the chair, and unbolted it.

He would find out who was gone.

He walked over to Joey's door, which was nearest.

He knocked.

"Joey?" He whispered.

There was no answer.

Maybe Joey went after the intruder.

Tristan walked on until he reached Malik's door, walking past Duke's room with a thought of grief for his dead friend.

"Malik?" He whispered, knocking.

There was shuffling inside, then the door cracked open with a sleepy Malik peeking out.

"What?" He asked.

"Someone is loose in the house. Joey's not in his room. Come on, we need to see if Tea is still in her room." Tristan said, and Malik unbolted the little chain he had locked on and walked out.

They walked down to where Tea was staying in one of the empty boy's corridor rooms. She was too afraid of being murdered as she slept to sleep in the other hall, the girls' hall.

Tristan knocked on her door, calling out.

She answered.

"What is it? What's the matter?" She asked worriedly.

"I heard something or someone moving around. I was seeing who was out of bed." Tristan said.

"Joey isn't in his room?"

"No."

The three stared at each other.

Was Joey the killer? Was he out and about looking for someone to kill? Or was he hunting the killer himself?

"Come on, we have to find him. Tea? Stay in your room and don't unlock your door unless both Malik and I are here. Remember? Only if BOTH Malik and I are here. Joey might come by and try to tell you one of us got hurt." Tristan said.

"Okay." Tea said, nodding, locking her door again.

Malik and Tristan went off to see if they could find Joey.

- - - - - - - - -

They searched for an hour and a half, never finding anything that could point to where Joey could be hiding.

They had agreed that Joey was guilty of something. If Joey was hunting the killer as well, they would have run across each other.

They haven't run into anyone.

Which means Joey is hiding somewhere on the island.

They went back inside to find Tea, to check and make sure she was okay.

She opened her door for them, and they decided to go inside her rooms. She turned and locked the door behind them.

Malik seemed upset about something, but that was the least of their worries. He waved off their questions, saying it was just Ryou's death and all the other deaths haunting him.

Tristan was preoccupied with trying to figure out why his best friend would do something like this.

There were no answers and no enlightening revelations. Everything was as dark as it had been.

With a sigh, they decided to go for a walk around the island, maybe to find a way to signal for help.

"Wait, let's look at the poem first. That way we can know what Joey will do next." Tea said.

They walked into the hallway by the kitchen, reading the poem.

"Four little kids going out to sea,

A fish swallowed one and then there were three." Malik read, pointing.

"So, we must not get near the edge of the cliffs around here. That way we can't get 'swallowed by a fish'." Tea said.

The others nodded in agreement, and they walked out into the refreshing air.

Tristan stopped, seeing something ahead on the little beach.

"Hey, look!" He pointed.

It was a body.

Dreading what they would find, they ran forwards.

Their worst fears were correct.

Joey lay washed up on the sand.

(End Chapter.)

Thanks to all reviewers!

Crash&burn: Sorry, I had too.

TCD0012: Don't worry, I will NEVER make Tea the killer. She WILL die. I don't like her. Thanks for your review!

Anime Crazed: Sorry about Ryou, I love him too, but he had to be the one to go this time. So many people were guessing him!

Jennichan: Lol, thanks for your review!

DojomistressAmbyChan: Sorry about Ryou. I don't like Tea, so she won't be partnered with the killer(s). Hope you don't mind, but she gets on my nerves! Thanks for your review!

Yami No Marik: I want Tea to die too, but not yet. Be patient, I have a special way for her to go. Heh.........Thanks for your review!

Queen-galux: Sorry about Ryou, he's one of my fav. Characters and it was a really hard decision. Sorry, but thanks for your review and stick to the end of the story! It will make you happy, I'm sure!

Telly: Yami troubles. Aren't they the worse? Happily, I am at terms with my yami. (My yami is so crazy, she corrupted me.) So now we're one and the same at terms of crazyness. Thanks for your review and I hope you keep reviewing! I'm a female, by the way. Lol, it's understandable.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. Full disclaimer on first page.

Reviews at end of chapter.

REMEMBER! CHARACTER DEATHS!!!!!

Chapter Eight

"Oh my God, Joey!" Tea cried, turning away. Tristan patted her shoulder as Malik walked carefully over to Joey and crouched down.

"Well?" Tristan asked, looking over at the Egyptian, avoiding looking at his old friend lying dead in the sand.

"He died late last night, the body's cold. Drowned, according to the blue tinge to his skin." Malik mused, standing up and wiping his hands off on his khaki pants. He frowned, cocking his head to the side.

"Should we move the body?" Tea whispered into Tristan's shoulder. She trembled slightly, and Tristan hugged her slightly.

"Yeah, but let me and Malik do it, okay?" Tristan said, and Tea shuddered to think what she would do if _she_ had to do it!

Together the two boys were able to get Joey up to his room and they locked the door behind him. Tristan removed the little key that went to the safe down in the pantry, the safe that held all possible weapons and the two Millennium Items. He put it in his pocket.

"Do you still have the second one?" Tristan asked Malik. The Egyptian held up the other silver key. Tristan nodded and they headed back.

They went back out to where Tea was waiting nervously, shifting anxiously as she looked up at the two of them. She jumped at the slightest thing, even when one sea gull flew close to her.

"So Joey was the one who got 'swallowed by a fish.'" Tea said softly. Her voice cracked.

"Yes."

"And I went and read the next line." Tea continued. She was still jittery.

"And?"

"'Three little kids walking in the zoo,

A bear hit one and then there were two.'" Tea stated, and shuddered. What horrible psycho would kill people according to a poem??

"There aren't any bears here, though." Malik said, confused. He scratched his head and fiddled with one of his gold neckbands nervously.

"There aren't, are there?" he whispered, glancing back and forth as if expect a large bear to come barreling out of the rocks and attack them all.

"I know. That is what's confusing me. There are no animals here except birds." Tea said. "And even then, there aren't a lot of birds about."

"Maybe it's a play on words, like the 'fish swallowing' thing. A fish didn't swallow Joey. And the bee thing." Malik suggested, thinking back. The others looked at him, and he shrugged.

"I don't know, but if we stay together, we might be able to avoid anyone getting killed." Tristan said. He turned to go back to the house.

"I noticed that you ruled out any of us as the killer." Malik pointed out, and Tristan stopped in his tracks.

"Well, Joey was the only one out of his rooms." Tristan said carefully.

"But you had plenty of time to go kill him and _then _come knocking on our doors." Malik accused suspiciously. Tristan snapped around to face the Egyptian.

"You can't possibly mean that I would kill Joey!" Tristan gasped.

"Well, you had better come up with a good excuse how you _didn't_!" Malik pressed, purple eyes narrowed.

"It could have been any of you as well!" Tristan continued, and when it didn't seem to impress Malik and even Tea was looking a bit suspicious, Tristan took off running towards the house.

"I'll prove it to you!" He shouted, still running. He had a sudden idea on how to prove his innocence.........but who killed Joey, if those two didn't seem to know?

Malik. It may have been Malik. He could be pressing this issue just for this reason.........to get Tea alone.

Tristan halted, unsure what to do.

Malik and Tea looked at each other, and began walking after him.

"We'll have to be careful. If he _is_ the killer, he might be luring us into a trap." Tea said.

- - - - - - - -

Tristan ran, anger evident on his features.

He passed under the garden arch, and ran towards the door.

When he reached the door he heard a low laugh from up above, and then everything went dark.

- - - - - - - -

Malik and Tea came walking up, when they saw a still form on the ground.

"Oh my God!" Tea gasped, staggering back from Tristan's body.

"'Three little kids walking in the zoo,

A bear hit one and then there were two.'" Malik whispered softly.

There, sitting on the floor, was a marble clock in the shape of a bear.

How did it happen?

They were both together.........which means that only an outside person could have done it.

Tea was all a flutter, panicking.

Who killed him? Malik had been with her the entire time!

And the clock was from her bedroom! This could be framed on her!

Malik suddenly laughed, surprising Tea. She snapped around to face him.

"So it was you?" Tea asked, nervously glancing at the door. To think, all along it had been Malik. But there were times when he couldn't have done it.........how did he do this?

"Yep." Malik said, grinning broadly. He twirled the Millennium Rod with one hand. Tea stared at it.

"But you said _Marik_ had it!" she accused, backing away.

"I lied." He said simply.

"Why?" Tea asked. She didn't specify why he killed everyone or why he lied, but that didn't matter.

"Not important." Malik said, waving off her question.

"How? There were times when it would have been _impossible _for you to do some of the murders!" Such as when Duke was poisoned, and when Tristan was killed. Malik had been with her at those times.

"Well, it was actually quite easy." Another voice said.

Tea spun around.

"RYOU!"

- - - - - - - - -

(End Chapter.)

Thanks to all reviewers!

Do you guys like my surprise?

Sorry people, but I just couldn't stand it to kill Ryou!

Rainystar186: No, I would NEVER kill Malik! Thanks for your review!

Ryou's Kitty: Well, since I wouldn't want to be haunted, here is another chapter!

DojomistressAmbyChan: Thanks for your review!

The Inspector: You are cursed. You keep guessing who is going to die! Do you like my little surprise? I couldn't stand having Ryou dead, so I brought him back to life! Thanks for your reviews!

Blackcat15200: Thanks for your review!

TCDOO12: Lol, "fish managed to have his dinner??" That's hilarious! Thanks for your review!

Anime Crazed: Well, now you know how Joey was killed. See, Ryou was helping! Thanks for your review!

Yami No Marik: I never really liked Tea, she annoyed me, but I don't hate her. Now, Mai I have a healthy hatred for, and I can't figure out why. She doesn't seem like that bad of a character, but I don't like her anyways. Joey is a constant source of amusement to me, so I didn't want to kill him right off. Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for your review!

Queen-galux: Lol, thanks for your review. But see? See! Ryou's not dead!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. Full disclaimer on first page.

Reviews at end of chapter.

REMEMBER! CHARACTER DEATHS!!!!!

Chapter Nine

"RYOU!" Tea gasped. "You're alive??"

"Indeed. I was never dead in the first place." Ryou said, smiling gently at Tea.

"That was a great bit of acting, Ryou. How did you survive the fall off the cliff? I had really worried about you for a while." Malik said, twirling the Rod carelessly.

"Yeah, how did you do it?" Tea asked, genuinely curious.

"Simple. You forget that even without the Ring I can have my yami with me and he helped me slow my fall until I could land safely into the water. Then it was simply a matter of returning to my soul room." Ryou answered.

"Bakura? Where is he??" Malik said, glancing about. "I thought he was with Marik back in Domino."

"So you were telling the truth when you said that?" Tea said, eyes wide in wonder.

"Yep." Malik nodded.

"Bakura can be here, and he can be there. It is easy for him to travel through the Shadow Realm." Ryou said, smiling as his yami materialized beside him.

Tea's eyes widened even more. She had never liked Yami Bakura.

"You!" she hissed. "You tricked Ryou into doing this, didn't you? It was probably you all along!"

Yami Bakura smirked as Ryou smiled that infuriatingly gentle smile at her again.

"No, it was really me the entire time. The only time I had Bakura's help was when I 'fell' off the cliff, and when I needed Yami killed. All of us except Tristan were in the parlor, Malik and I couldn't kill Yami. So I had Bakura do it." Ryou explained, leaning on his dark half.

"Yes, and it was quite a pleasure to do so." Came Bakura's husky reply.

"How did you kill everyone?" Tea whispered. "How did you do it so that we wouldn't know?"

"For Duke it was easy." Malik said. "Ryou just slipped some cyanide into one of the cups. We didn't target anyone specifically, Dice boy just happened to get it."

"And Yugi?" Tea said, choking a bit at the careless way the Egyptian described the act.

Malik held up the Millennium Rod, giggling.

"Easy enough to sneak into his room and control him enough to stop him from breathing." Malik said, snickering.

Tea blinked back tears, and fought her panic.

"After Yugi was.........Serenity." Ryou said, counting on his fingers.

"And I can see how that happened." Tea whispered. "Both you and Malik went to the bathroom before that happened, so one of you must have run upstairs and pushed the poor girl over." Tea said.

"You're right. It was Malik who did it." Ryou said, pointing at his friend.

"And for Yami, thanks to you, he was alone and I was able to have Bakura go after him." Ryou said.

"And it was quite easy for me to slip up behind him and – "Yami Bakura began, but Tea cut him off by pressing both hands over her ears.

"No more, no more, please!" she cried, and Yami Bakura smirked.

"And then it was Mai. The tea was actually meant for YOU." Malik said.

"What?" Tea whispered.

"You were the one who insulted Bakura to me, and told me those horrible things about him. I was planning on the tea being delivered to you, but Mai took it first. Oh well, your time will come." Ryou said, and Yami Bakura grinned as he played with a dagger that he pulled from midair.

Tea swallowed.

"And then you 'died', Ryou." Tea said.

Ryou smiled. "Yes, and then I 'died'." He said, and smiled.

"And then Joey left his room." Tea said. "And you killed him?"

"Actually, we were planning on killing the next person the next morning, but Joey heard Ryou walking about in the house and went to investigate." Malik said.

"And I decided to lead him out to the cliffs and do it then instead of later." Ryou finished.

"And then Bakura 'clocked' Tristan." Ryou said.

(A/N: Thanks TCD0012, I liked that phrase so much I used it from your review! You don't mind, do you?)

"Why Bakura?" Tea asked.

"Because 'Kura has better hand-eye coordination than Ryou does." Malik answered, and Ryou nodded.

"It's true." He admitted.

"Let's see, that is eight people." Yami Bakura said, smirking devilishly as he counted off on his fingers. "Dice boy, mini-Pharaoh, that girl, the Pharaoh, the blonde, Ryou's fake death, the idiot, and dimwit over there who had his time stopped."

"Now, we must finish the poem." Ryou said, staring at Tea intensely.

"What?" She stuttered. She knew they were going to kill her, but not so soon!

"Do you remember the last line?" Malik taunted.

She shook her head.

"Two little kids get tired of the fun, one hangs himself and then there was one." Ryou quoted.

Yami Bakura grinned evilly, and Malik giggled.

Tea stared for a moment, and then took off running.

Malik shouted and reached for her, but she dodged. She ran, breath heaving. She glanced behind her, and saw Malik and Ryou standing there, watching her leave. Were they really going to let her go? Wait! Yami Bakura! Tea ran harder.

A snarl echoed from behind her.

Really, really close.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the white haired yami easily keeping up with her, teeth drawn back from white teeth in a snarl, revealing his fangs.

Tea cried out in terror and ran as hard as she could.

She spun a corner and found Malik and Ryou waiting for her.

"Good bye, Tea." Ryou said. She looked behind her and saw Yami Bakura stalking towards her.

"Bysie bye." Malik giggled, holding up the Millennium Rod and soon its glow was all she could see.

- - - - - - -

Malik made Tea go upstairs and stand on a chair, pulling a noose that Yami Bakura had set up over her neck and then she kicked the chair away.

The final death.

"Now we erase everything we have touched, we get rid of all the evidence we were ever at this island." Malik said.

"And check the rooms of the people to see if any kept journals, we'll have to erase our names from there as well." Ryou pointed out.

"Good idea." Malik said. "'Kura? You go ahead and contact." Malik waved and took off to make sure everything was taken care of.

Yami Bakura reached into his pocket and flipped out a cell phone.

He pressed the speed dial and waited for an answer.

"Kaiba? It's done."

(End Chapter.)

**OOHH! My BIG surprise is revealed! ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!!!**

Thanks to all reviewers!

Yami No Marik: Thanks for your review, I just couldn't bear to lose Ryou!

Kat: Thanks for your review!

Swee: Thanks for ALL of your reviews, I can't believe you reviewed EVERY chapter!

Anime Crazed: Lol, Thanks for your review!

JenniChan: Yes, Ryou and Malik were the murderers. Thanks for your review!

Crash&burn: Thanks for your review!

TCD0012: Huh.........that is a good reason to suspect Tristan. I only used that idea to show why he could possibly be the one responsible for Duke's death, but that is a interesting idea to have Duke kill Tristan or vice versa. Thanks for your review!

Vampiress24: Thanks for your review!

Cherazz22784: Thanks for your review!

The Inspector: Thanks for your review!

Queen-galux: Yay! Thanks for your review!


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. Full disclaimer on first page.

REMEMBER! CHARACTER DEATHS!!!!!

LAST CHAPTER!!  
  
Chapter Ten

Malik finished clearing the house of all evidence that any of them had been there. That meant banishing everything they had touched to the Shadow Realm if it was small, and clearing the fingerprints from their rooms or any of the larger furniture.

Ryou had gone through the rooms to see if there were any journals or diaries. As it ends up, both Yugi and Tea had kept one. He carefully erased all mention to them, leaving the names blank until Kaiba came so that they could find out what to do.

Yami Bakura came sauntering up to his hikari as Ryou proceeded downstairs.

"Kaiba is on his way." He said cheerfully.

Ryou nodded and they went downstairs and outside, meeting up with Malik and walking down towards the small strip of beach.

A yacht was seen near the mainland, where Kaiba had been waiting for their call.

"So it is over now?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, it is." Yami Bakura said. His faced changed slightly, and he turned and walked towards the house.

"I'll be right back." He said, and disappeared up the slope and they watched him walk and into the house.

Kaiba's yacht pulled up right as Yami Bakura reappeared.

A small ramp extended from the side, and Kaiba walked down, followed by Marik.

"It is done?" Kaiba asked, looking at the three he had hired for this.

"Yes, all dead. And no evidence to point to you or us." Yami Bakura answered, eyes gleaming. He held the Millennium Puzzle in his hand.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Part of my reward, if you remember." Bakura answered to the look.

Kaiba shrugged. "You will each receive your payment, and the proper alibi's will be produced that you were with me the entire time this was happening, as you would be the natural suspects for this." The three nodded their thanks.

"There is the matter of having two extra bodies here. The poem specifically states ten people, and two of them have kept journals, so it would be easier to have those modified instead of erased." Ryou said.

Kaiba nodded.

"It has been planned out. Here are your decoys." Kaiba said, and Marik grinned as two of Kaiba's guards hauled two unconscious bodies out.

Rex Raptor and Weevil.

"How did you two 'die'?" Kaiba asked.

"Ryou fell off a cliff." Malik said.

Kaiba nodded and Marik grabbed Rex and dragged him to where the cliffs began to get steep, and with effortless ease threw him over the edge of the cliff, watching in delight as the body tumbled and splashed below.

"How about you, Malik?"

"I was the last to survive, and the last line of the poem says: One little kid all by himself, it seems he gets all the wealth." Malik quoted.

"Hmm.........how can he 'get all the wealth?'" Yami Bakura mused.

"How about we make him kill himself? As if it was an accident, I mean. You know, he will be crazy, kill all the other people, then kill himself, thinking to get the wealth of the Afterlife." Malik said.

Kaiba stared at him.

"That's crazy." He scoffed.

"But he will be crazy. Why else would he kill all the others? So it works." Malik said, and grabbed one of Yami Bakura's daggers from his belt loops, and easily slit Weevil's throat.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, backing away as the now dead body fell to the ground. Malik carefully wiped all of his prints off, before wrapping Weevil's fingers around the hilt.

"No one knows 'Kura has that dagger, so it works." Malik said confidently.

"I'll go change the journal entries." Ryou said, and took off.

Kaiba nodded in satisfaction.

"At last." He breathed. "I am finally number one. And all my competition is gone. Aside from you three." He said, turning a glare on the three standing before him.

"You don't have to worry about us." Bakura said coldly. "I was interested in dueling only so that I can get the Millennium Items, and Ryou said he will help me with that now, so I don't need to duel. Besides, I have the most important one now." He said, stroking the puzzle, which he had tied to his belt loops, deciding it would look tacky with two Items around his neck.

"Hn." Kaiba grunted as Ryou came running back.

"All done." He said.

"Then we are ready to go. Get on board." Kaiba said, and they boarded the yacht and left.

(In the Detective Agency.)

"So, any clue as to what happened?" One officer asked the investigator, who was running over photos, reports, and other such evidence.

"It appears that ten people were invited to that island, rented by a Duke Devlin, and they all went there for what seems to be a harmless trip."

"Then someone tried to kill them all?" the officer offered.

"Yes, it seems that way. According to two diaries kept by a Yugi Motou and a Tea Gardner, the first to die was Devlin himself. So it would seem that someone he invited was planning on using a poem found in the house as a basis for the killings." The inspector said, flipping carefully through one of the journals.

"That's sick." The officer commented.

"Yes. After that, Yugi Motou died, overdosed with a sleeping drought, it seems by the tests."

"And then?"

"And then the girl Serenity Wheeler, who fell off the second story stairs, and then Yami Motou, who I guess was a brother to Yugi, was stabbed." The inspector said, looking through the different reports.

"And then Mai Valentine was poisoned, and Rex Raptor, who fell off a cliff." The officer said, reading one of the reports as well.

"Yes, and Joey Wheeler drowned and Tristan Taylor was killed by a crushing blow to the head."

"And the other two?"

"Tea Gardner hanged herself, and Weevil apparently killed himself as well." The inspector said.

"That seems to be all, then? Nothing to indicate why this happened?" the officer said, writing some stuff down on a notepad.

"Nothing that no one, not even the experts, can find." The inspector said sadly.

"Very sad, indeed. So, that covers it." The officer said, and pulled all the evidence and reports together into a file.

He stamped the cover.

CASE CLOSED

(End Chapter and End Story.)

Whew! Over! Thanks to all reviewers!


End file.
